


Don't Leave, Not Yet

by SarcasticPanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (Woozi is really just a background character in the second chapter), Based on the Jihan skit in Shining Diamond (Manila), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Second chapter is just an expansion of the first, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticPanda/pseuds/SarcasticPanda
Summary: I haven't been able to find anything that either includes the Manila bf/gf skit or has a scene like it. Maybe you know a story which has it, but I don't... So I wrote it, lol. The first chapter has no background other than it being based on the skit while the second chapter has a bit more story/background.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I can't understand Korean so I took a few creative liberties with the dialogue. Sorry if it upsets you! Also, if you can't tell by the word count, this is super short. Like, "less than a minute in reading time" short since it's basically JUST the skit. Hope you enjoy it anyways~

When Jeonghan comes into view, glancing around and looking at his watch, Joshua doubles his efforts to get to him. Once he reaches him, Joshua rests a hand on Jeonghan's shoulder as he pants. "Where have you been?!" Jeonghan asks, his voice twinged with sadness, "I've been waiting here for 2 hours!" "Jeonghan, I--" Joshua starts but Jeonghan cuts him off. He looks Joshua up and down before before shaking his head, "Forget it Joshua."

Jeonghan turns and walks away, his stride long in hopes of getting away faster. Not about to let Jeonghan go home upset without at least attempting to explain himself, Joshua chases after him. When in reach, he grabs Jeonghan's arm and spins him around. As he turns, Jeonghan's eyes go wide in surprise. All protest gets caught in his throat as Joshua crushes him to his chest in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super short, I'm sorry! The next chapter is an expansion on this, so I hope it's a bit better. Thanks for giving this drabble a read! I really appreciate it.


	2. Slightly Extended Skit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 2? This chapter ("chapter") isn't much different from the first. They're both based on the Jihan skit, but this time it's with a tad more background. Basically, it's not as barebones as the first chapter. I hope you enjoy?
> 
> P.s. The tenses may jump around and for that, I'm sorry! This was a quick write. If it bothers you, let me know and I'll change it.

Joshua is fiddling with his guitar and jotting notes down when Jihoon, or Woozi as he's known around the music department, peaks his head in. Joshua looks up at him. "What's up Woozi?" He asks curiously. "It's getting late," Jihoon says simply, "I have a test tomorrow so I was about to close the studio for the night. You going to stay here or head out?" Joshua thinks it over before his eyes widen in horror. Ignoring Jihoon, Joshua grabs his phone from the desk. He pushes the power button, nothing. He tries a few more times before accepting the fact that it's dead. "Woozi," Joshua says urgently, "What time is it?" Jihoon frowns, "9:30.. Why?" Joshua doesn't answer him as he rushes to tidy the booth, dread flooding through his veins. Jihoon's frown deepens, "Hyung. What's wrong?" "I was supposed to meet Jeonghan at 7!" He responds, his voice strained. The younger feels his own eyes widen, "Why are you still here?!" Joshua looks like he's about to cry as he tries to quickly clean the desk. "My phone died, so the alarm I set didn't go off." Jihoon shakes his head, "Get out of here. _You_ go to Jeonghan hyung, _I'll_ tidy up here." When he sees Joshua hesitate, Jihoon walks over and gently shoves him towards the door. "Go or you'll be even later!" That gets Joshua moving. He nods his head before darting out the door. "I'll pay you back, Woozi!" Joshua calls over his shoulder. Jihoon shakes his head and mutters to himself, "Just don't let this drag on and get all mopey. You two are so in love it's gross and I don't want to deal with either of you hyungs being sad."

Joshua races out of the music department and across campus. Running, he cuts the 20 minute walk to the bookstore cafe in half. As Joshua nears the cafe, he catches sight of Jeonghan. He feels his heart break and guilt surge through him as Jeonghan glances at his watch before looking around. Joshua slows down to a jog as he gets closer and rests a hand on the longer-haired male's shoulder when he's close enough. Joshua leans over and pants, trying to catch his breath as soon as possible to explain himself. "Joshua? Where have you been?" Jeonghan asks incredulously, his voice tinged with sadness, "I've been waiting for over two hours!" "Jeonghan, I--" Joshua starts but Jeonghan cuts him off. He looks Joshua up and down before shaking his head with a sad sigh. "Forget it Jisoo." 

Jeonghan turns and walks away, his stride long in hopes of getting away faster. Not about to let Jeonghan go home upset without at least attempting to explain himself, Joshua chases after him. When in reach, he grabs Jeonghan's arm and spins him around. As he turns, Jeonghan's eyes go wide in surprise. All protest gets caught in his throat as Joshua crushes him to his chest in a tight hug. "Hannie, please," Joshua pleads softly, "Let me explain. Just really quick, then you can shut me out for as long as you want." Jeonghan's hands raise and clasp around the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. "Almost three hours, Jisoo," Jeonghan repeats softly in a broken voice, "What was so important that it took you almost three hours to get here?" Joshua squeezes Jeonghan affectionately and kisses the top of his head. "I was in the studio," he says into Jeonghan's hair, "Jihoon let me use a free booth. But I guess my phone died because my alarm didn't go off. I was so absorbed in writing a song for you that I didn't realize how late it was until Jihoon came and got me." Jeonghan feels his breathing hitch, "You--" "I'm _sorry_ ," Joshua whispers in a thick voice, "I know you were so excited to try the new cafe cake before having a nice day at home." Jeonghan feels tears well up in his eyes, "It wasn't about the cakes or going home, Jisoo.. I--We've both been so busy.. I just wanted to spend _time_ with you, Jisoo. That's all. That's _all_ I wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got. It's not super polished or anything, and it ends super abruptly. Honestly, it's just a quick drabble that I wrote, but the first chapter was so short and plain that I felt bad leaving it at that. Feel free to leave criticisms or suggestions or things like that!


End file.
